


Secrets

by Dorkypocky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Last Harry Potter book, M/M, Remplace le dernier tome d'Harry Potter, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkypocky/pseuds/Dorkypocky
Summary: Après six ans à Poudlard, l'été d'Harry débute non sans mystères et secrets en tous genres dès l'arrivée inattendue de Drago Malefoy chez les Dursley. Au fil du temps, Harry recrute plusieurs alliés auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé et devient bien malgré lui le dirigeant de l'Ordre du phénix. H/D/H, S/R
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184311) by [Vorabiza (Biza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza). 



> **Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire éponyme "Secrets" écrite par Vorabiza.  
> Je l'ai commencée en 2012, et je suis encore en train de la traduire. Je sais que plusieurs personnes avant moi ont tenté cet exploit Je sais aussi que toutes ces personnes ont abandonné. Je peux vous dire que malgré ma lenteur et mes "hiatus" de traduction, vous en verrez la fin coûte que coûte.
> 
> Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, Harry/Drago/Harry explicites, mentions de Severus/Remus, NC-17; relations sexuelles et langage inapproprié, AU; Ni l'auteure de la fic, ni moi ne sommes J.K.R., IC ou OC (dépendamment de l'interprétation, mais ce serait plus IC que OC, ce qui signifie que les personnages seraient fidèles à leurs caractères d'après les livres de J.K.R. ~). Il y aura du Cross-Dressing, mais seulement dans un chapitre et vous en serez avertis d'avance. Il y aura aussi une légère mortalité, mais personne de trop près d'Harry ne mourra, sinon ce serait trop triste! (C'est l'auteure qui le dit, pas moi! xD) Cette histoire remplacerait le 7e livre au complet, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut l'oublier en entier!
> 
> (Je suis Insane-dumbass/Dorkypocky, sur fanfiction.net!)

Assis au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry observait le voisinage à travers les carreaux sales. C'était devenu son habitude, depuis les deux dernières semaines. Le sommeil se faisait rare et, lorsqu'il arrivait à dormir, il était pris de cauchemars terribles. Son esprit ne semblait tout simplement pas vouloir le laisser se reposer.

N’étant qu’en plein mois de juillet, il aurait dû encore être à Poudlard. Cependant, il avait été expédié chez les Dursley deux semaines plus tôt et perdait désormais son temps dans cette maison qui était sa seule protection; la protection du sang. Il n'avait rien pu faire durant tout ce temps, sauf réfléchir. Il avait tant de questions et si peu de réponses, cherchant constamment des indices dans chacune des maigres informations dont il disposait, espérant pouvoir démêler la situation. À ce jour, il n’était arrivé à rien, cela le frustrant au plus haut point.

Fixant un point invisible dans la nuit noire, Harry se figea soudainement. Il plissa les yeux, se forçant à mieux distinguer la pénombre de la rue. Il était certain de ce qu'il venait de voir; quelqu'un avait transplané dans Privet Drive. Observant attentivement, il essaya de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un allié ou d'un ennemi, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile, car qui que cela puisse être, il ou elle aimait plutôt se cacher dans les ombres noires de la rue.

Malgré tout, Harry remarqua que l'intrus n’était pas vraiment prudent et semblait être bien pressé. Quelques instants plus tard, l'intrus fut éclairé par les sillons des lumières avoisinantes, alors qu'il semblait vérifier les numéros des adresses des maisons.

Harry figea à nouveau, reconnaissant la robe d'un Mangemort. À en juger par ce qu'il voyait, il n'y avait qu'une personne présente dans la rue, et il serait prêt à parier n'importe quoi qu'il était à sa recherche. Alors que l'inconnu se tourna dans la lumière, Harry aperçut une mèche de cheveux blond platine.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne.

Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, Harry se retrouva hors de sa chambre, puis en bas de l'escalier. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte d'entrée, juste assez pour se glisser à l'extérieur.

\- Potter?

\- Malefoy, cracha Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Il crachait ses mots, même si ses yeux, eux, cherchaient la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue de par sa fenêtre. Il trouva rapidement Malefoy dans l'obscurité, aux limites de la propriété des Dursley.

\- Potter? Oh, merci Merlin… murmura Malefoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment Malefoy pouvait être soulagé de le voir, lui.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé? lui demanda-t-il.

\- N'importe qui peut te trouver, mais ce n'est pas important, en ce moment, répliqua sèchement Malefoy. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Toi? Tu as besoin de mon aide? répéta Harry, incrédule. T'es mon pire ennemi, Malefoy!

\- Je sais, ça, cracha ce dernier, mais j'ai besoin que tu la prennes avec toi.

Il sortit de la pénombre pour qu'Harry puisse le voir, ne réalisant pas quelle vision d'horreur il projetait. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir était son pire ennemi debout, devant sa maison, vêtu d'une robe de Mangemort et tenant dans ses bras une petite chose enveloppée dans un drap qui ne cessait de se tortiller. Cela paraissait bien trop similaire à ce qu'Harry avait vu dans le cimetière en 4e année, et Malefoy lui semblait soudainement bien plus dangereux.

\- Ne t'approche pas, Malefoy! cria Harry, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, reculant de quelques pas.

\- Silence, siffla Malefoy entre les dents.

Harry déglutit. Ils avaient beau se trouver dans un quartier Moldu, il s'en contrefichait. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras avant de diriger son regard vers Harry, confus.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Potter?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry, se maudissant aussitôt en entendant la peur dans sa propre voix.

\- C'est qu'un bébé, Potter, rétorqua Malefoy. T’as affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aurais jamais cru que t'aurais peur d'un bébé sans défense.

\- Prouve-le, chuchota Harry, fixant la masse de tissus.

Malefoy lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais plia à sa demande, découvrant le bébé pour le lui montrer. Harry soupira profondément, fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- À quoi tu joues, Malefoy? Pourquoi tiens-tu un bébé? Et pourquoi es-tu ici? ajouta-t-il.

Malefoy sembla soudainement revenir à la réalité et regarda nerveusement les alentours.

\- J'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, dit-il précipitamment. J'ai besoin que tu la prennes avec toi et que tu prennes soin d'elle. Ils ont probablement déjà tué le reste de sa famille. J'ai pu la sortir de là, mais ils vont se rendre compte de mon absence si je ne retourne pas avec eux.

Harry réalisa soudainement que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malefoy aussi agité. Le Serpentard calme et posé qu'Harry connaissait semblait être tomber en mille miettes devant ses yeux.

\- Viens la prendre, Potter. Le ton de Malefoy était plus anxieux que demandant. Je ne peux pas passer les barrières.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Harry, incertain.

Malefoy observa la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- J'ai dû lui jeter un Silencio pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. Hormis cela, elle va bien. Je l'espère, du moins, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Harry secoua sa tête, essayant de voir s'il s'était en fait endormi et que tout n'était qu’un étrange rêve. Il toisa Malefoy gardant sa baguette braquée sur l'étrange Serpentard, alors que celui-ci sortait la sienne. Malefoy retira simplement son sortilège de silence avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche et d'essayer de calmer les hurlements de la fillette. Les pleurs de la petite étaient forts, dans la nuit silencieuse.

\- Aide-moi, Potter…

\- Je ne sais pas prendre soin d'un bébé, répondit nerveusement Harry.

\- Moi non plus, mais tu dois la prendre, supplia Malefoy. Je ne peux l'emmener nulle part ailleurs. Potter, je dois y aller.

Se sentant complètement détaché de la réalité, Harry s'avança vers la limite de la propriété et prit le bébé en pleurs des bras de Malefoy qui lui lança un regard soulagé.

\- J'essaierai de revenir demain, dans la matinée. Ce devrait être assez sécuritaire. N'en parle à personne, ou elle sera en grave danger.

Sur ce, il disparut dans le craquement distinct du transplanage. Harry fixa l'endroit où Malefoy se tenait, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Que diable venait-il de se passer? 

Un bruit plus sourd se fit entendre et Harry se pressa d'entrer dans la maison, le bébé dans les bras.

\- Petit vaurien! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? lui demanda l'oncle Vernon, descendant lourdement les escaliers au moment même où Harry mit le pied à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua sèchement Harry. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter sa « famille ». 

Entendant le plancher craquer, il se retourna et vit sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley le dévisager, l'air surpris.

\- Tu ne sais pas? demanda dangereusement Vernon. Il était un homme imposant de son poids et de sa prestance. Un homme qui n'aimait pas les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire et qui aimait la routine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé que tenait Harry. Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont laissé un autre de ton genre sur le pas de ma porte. Nous ne prendrons pas un autre comme toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais jamais se reproduire une telle chose, même avec ton consentement, cria Harry, en colère, effrayant la fillette qui pleura de plus belle.

\- Fais taire cette chose! ordonna furieusement Vernon.

\- Je ne sais pas comment! répliqua Harry, impuissant.

Harry tenait l'enfant près de son épaule et la fit rebondir doucement. Il avait vu des gens faire de même, peut-être cela aidait-il à calmer les bébés. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il continua alors, près de son oncle Vernon qui pestait contre lui et endurant les hurlements du bébé dans son oreille. Il vit Pétunia disparaître dans la cuisine, souhaitant seulement pouvoir disparaître lui aussi. Sa tête était remplie à craquer de questions et il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque sa tante revint avec un biberon de lait chaud pour le bébé et chassa son mari et son fils à l'étage. Ils ne retournèrent pas se coucher de plein gré, mais elle les en convainc en leur faisant remarquer que s'ils voulaient du silence, elle allait devoir y mettre du sien. Elle ne prit pas le bébé des bras d'Harry, semblant en fait éprouver un certain dédain à son égard, mais elle lui montra comment la tenir convenablement et comment la nourrir.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ∞ ϟ 9¾ ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ

Harry relaxa une chaise tandis que le silence se faisait enfin entendre. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient les bruits de succion que faisait le bébé en buvant.

\- D'où vient-elle?

Harry releva la tête, se tournant vers sa tante assise d'un air guindé sur le divan.  
\- Je crois qu'elle est une autre victime de cette guerre, dit-il, ne répondant pas vraiment à la question.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est une guerre parmi les tiens, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle. Toutes ces catastrophes et ces meurtres. C'est l'œuvre des tiens?

\- Oui, admit Harry, ne désirant pas s'obstiner sur le fait que Voldemort et ses fidèles n'étaient pas « des siens », mais il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Même si Voldemort vous tuerait tous sans aucune pitié, dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

\- Tu peux aider à faire en sorte que cela cesse? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Harry la dévisagea, curieux d'un tel comportement, mais lui répondit franchement.

\- Je suis le seul qui puisse mettre fin à tout ceci, dit-il sans aucune émotion.

Elle le dévisagea, horrifiée.  
\- Mais tu n'es qu'un garçon! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry ricana.

-Ai-je un jour été « qu'un garçon »? rétorqua-t-il amèrement. Ça ne change rien de toute façon.

\- Où est ton Directeur? demanda Pétunia, d'un ton presque empreint d'espoir.

\- Mort.

Elle le dévisagea, la mine plus déconfite que jamais.  
-N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun espoir?

Harry comprit soudainement que sa tante était effrayée. Cette femme était morte de peur, face à ce qui se passait et contrairement à tellement de moldus, elle était consciente d'une infime partie de ce qui se tramait réellement dans le monde.

Pétunia avait tenté par tous les moyens de renier tout ce qu'elle savait à propos du monde des sorciers, mais elle en connaissait l'existence. Elle savait que sa sœur et son maudit mari avaient été tués par un sorcier maléfique et elle comprenait suffisamment les circonstances entourant l'arrivée d'Harry chez elle il y avait presque seize ans pour avoir peur, à ce moment-là.

Harry savait que sa tante était suffisamment effrayée pour se risquer à parler du monde des sorciers. Harry secoua la tête, se questionnant sérieusement sur sa santé mentale. Malefoy abandonnait des bébés au pas de sa porte, et sa tante reconnaissait que la sorcellerie existait. Il savait que le monde était sens dessus dessous, mais, pour lui, ces deux événements étaient bien plus choquants que les nouvelles des meurtres.

Son regard rencontra celui de sa tante.

-Je crois qu'il y a de l'espoir, répondit-il finalement. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui s'était presque endormie dans ses bras. Il doit y avoir de l'espoir, soupira-t-il.

\- D'où vient-elle? demanda à nouveau Pétunia.

Harry releva la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle regardait aussi l'enfant. Il inspira profondément.

\- Je crois bien que toute sa famille ait été tuée, cette nuit. Je n'en sais pas plus, vraiment, je ne sais rien d'elle. La personne qui me l'a confiée devrait être de retour dans la matinée pour m'expliquer la situation.

Tante Pétunia grimaça à nouveau, et Harry était certain que c'était son instinct d'argumenter; elle ne voulait certainement pas d'autres étrangetés dans sa maison! Elle resta pourtant silencieuse.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais si cette personne revient, il est vraiment important que nous parlions, renchérit Harry.

Pétunia ferma les yeux, son visage se contorsionnant en une grimace qui témoignait de sa désapprobation.

\- Dudley et moi serons certainement en pleines emplettes, dès demain matin. Je doute fortement que nous soyons de retour avant le dîner.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire. L'oncle Vernon serait au travail et elle ferait en sorte que ni elle ni Dudley ne soient présents, lorsque « l'invité » d'Harry arriverait. Elle n'aimait certainement pas la situation, mais elle semblait l'accepter suffisamment pour garder son mari et son fils dans le silence.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sur la fenêtre. Peu lui importait; qu'il ait un bébé sur les genoux ou pas, il pointait instantanément sa baguette magique vers la source du bruit. Puis il se sentit complètement ridicule lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se s'agissait que d'un hibou. Il observa sa tante, grimaçant légèrement à la vue de son expression terrifiée, et se demandant ce qui lui avait le plus effrayé; le bruit ou sa réaction.

Il se leva, gêné, et lui tendit le bébé, qu'elle prit sans un mot. Il alla ouvrir au hibou, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Malefoy. Le hibou disparut dans la nuit aussitôt qu'Harry l'eut détaché de son colis et il fut étonné d'un tel agissement.

Soudain, il reconnut le sceau du ministère.

\- Oh merde, siffla-t-il en se dépêchant à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Malefoy avait utilisé le contresort du silence sur la petite et c'était encore Harry qui allait se faire punir à sa place. Il fixa le contenu de la lettre avec des yeux ronds.

\- Harry? hésita Pétunia.

Harry la regarda simplement, se demandant s'il devait accepter ce que disait la lettre. Avant les récents évènements, elle aurait détesté cette nouvelle, mais à présent… à présent, elle en serait tout autant rassurée…

\- Heu, la personne qui était ici a utilité un peu de magie, admit-il en observant les réactions de sa tante; elle retint simplement son souffle en attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Le Ministère détecte toute magie utilisée par les gens qui ont encore la Trace sur eux et, comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas censé en faire à l'extérieur de Poudlard, continua-t-il.

C'était un règlement strict, dans le monde des sorciers; tout sorcier de moins de seize ans ne pouvait faire de la magie dans le monde des moldus ou où que ce soit ailleurs que dans l'enceinte de son école.

\- Cette lettre me donne la permission de pratiquer la magie même si je ne suis pas légalement censé en faire avant mon anniversaire, dans un mois et demi, ajouta-t-il en mentionnant amèrement la date de son anniversaire, ne croyant pas franchement que sa tante s'en souvenait. Il y eut un soupir de satisfaction lorsque sa tante relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait, alors qu'elle scrutait la baguette qui dépassait d'une des poches du pantalon d'Harry.

\- Ils te le permettent à cause de cette guerre? demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur la baguette magique qu'Harry tenait à présent dans sa main.

Il fixa la lettre, toujours sans sa main gauche, puis sa baguette.

\- Ouais, répondit-il enfin. J'ai une permission spéciale du ministre lui-même, due à des « circonstances atténuantes ». Je parie que c'est seulement parce qu'en cas contraire, cela nuirait à la réputation du Ministère que de me persécuter en ce moment, ajouta-t-il avec amertume. Il était heureux d'enfin pouvoir pratiquer la magie, mais il n'aimait pas le fait que Scrimgeour l'épargne de toute punition seulement parce qu'il était l'Élu.

Pétunia ne répondit rien, et Harry percevait ses expressions contradictoires. Il savait qu'il avait raison, en quelque sorte; elle était autant en colère que soulagée par les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Il l'observa consciencieusement, changeant de sujet.

\- Tante Pétunia? Heu... Que dois-je faire d'elle, à présent? demanda-t-il, désignant l'enfant toujours dans les bras de sa tante.

Celle-ci lui donna un cours de base accéléré de soins pour enfants, à deux heures du matin. Elle l'aida à arranger un lit d'appoint dans l'un des tiroirs de son placard et lui montra comment préparer les biberons. Elle lui montra aussi comment changer les couches, et lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait gardé tous ces langes et articles pour bébés, elle le toisa d'un air dédaigneux, mais fini par admettre qu'une des femmes du quartier avait un jeune enfant. Elle gardait tous ces objets, juste au cas, lorsqu'elle venait prendre le thé chez elle.

Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas tant s'en étonner. Sa tante avait toujours tenu à paraître comme une parfaite hôte, s'occupant des moindres besoins de ses invités. Elle avait aussi tendance à garder tout et n'importe quoi « au cas où ».

Enfin, le bébé s'endormit profondément et Pétunia retourna à sa chambre, laissant Harry à ses pensées. Retournant à sa fenêtre, il s'assit, fixant le sombre horizon. Malefoy était-il réellement venu à lui, quelques heures plus tôt? Lui avait-il vraiment laissé un enfant dans les bras?

Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui fournit sa réponse, mais cela lui semblait tellement improbable.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était sorti, prêt à affronter Malefoy en duel, non pas à accueillir un Malefoy le suppliant de l'aider… Malefoy était l'ennemi. Il avait fait pénétrer tous ces Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Les pensées d'Harry s'interrompirent à nouveau. Il avait par cent fois fait le tour de cette question, depuis les deux semaines qu'il était enfermé chez les Dursley. Malefoy avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas été capable de le faire. Il avait renoncé. Harry avait vu sa baguette se baisser. Fixant le vide, Harry revoyait chaque seconde de ce pénible instant. Dumbledore avait tenté de rallier Malefoy de leur côté. Il avait offert asile et protection à lui et à sa famille, et Malefoy avait semblé tenté.

Que cela signifiait-il?

Il ne croyait pas Dumbledore capable d'offrir une telle chose simplement pour sauver sa vie. Ce qui le ramenait à Rogue. Harry était tendu, mais il ne sentit pas l'extrême colère le submerger, comme à l'habitude. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas un homme qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement. Tout au long de sa scolarité, Harry l'avait détesté pour toutes sortes de raisons, et le professeur Rogue semblait en faire de même. Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, une fois de trop.

Une fois loin de Poudlard, il avait eu la chance de penser plus rationnellement. Il en découla qu'il réalisait que le professeur Dumbledore n'était tout simplement pas du genre à supplier pour sauver sa vie. Harry avait essayé de se mettre à sa place, ce qui n'était pas difficile à imaginer. Il se souvenait du cimetière et des évènements au Ministère. Lui-même n'avait à aucun moment supplié qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Il était certain qu'il allait mourir, particulièrement dans le cimetière, mais il avait toujours refusé de baisser les bras.

Harry ne comprenait donc pas que Dumbledore puisse avoir supplié Malefoy. Ça ne collait tout simplement pas; Dumbledore était un grand et puissant sorcier. Le vieil homme était tenace, il était un homme de principes qui n'aurait jamais abandonné. Mais Harry l'avait pourtant vu.

Harry se massa les tempes, essayant de réduire la pression qui envahissait sa tête. Dumbledore n'était simplement pas du genre à admettre la défaite. La seule pensée lui semblait indigne. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait? Harry se remémorait Dumbledore implorer Rogue et se souvint de sa discussion avec Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, encore et encore. Il essaya de se concentrer sur Malefoy. C'était assez pénible sans même penser à Rogue. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malefoy, avant ce soir, il fuyait Poudlard. Et à en juger par la robe de Mangemort qu'il portait, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait dû revenir dans les rangs de Voldemort. Harry voulait savoir s'il avait rejoint ses rangs de plein gré. La dernière conversation entre Malefoy et Dumbledore l'en faisait douter. Harry soupira. Il y avait trop de doutes, trop de questions, mais toujours pas de réponse. Il redirigea son regard sur le bébé. Et il n'eut que plus de questions, encore.

Harry s'assit dans le salon, devant la grande baie vitrée, attendant la venue de Malefoy. Il y sentait quelque chose d'horriblement bizarre, mais il n'en fit rien.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ∞ ϟ 9¾ ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ

Toute la nuit et la matinée lui semblaient complètement irréelles. Harry s'était contenté de rester dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son oncle quitter la maison, préférant éviter toute autre confrontation tant qu'il le pouvait. Pour une fois, il était bien heureux que ce soit un lundi. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû être furieux, mais il se sentait plutôt engourdi, vide d'émotion. Sa tante était autant à blâmer pour son inhibition que l'étrange comportement de Malefoy.

Lorsque Harry arriva au rez-de-chaussée, tante Pétunia lui avait remis une couverture de bébé et quelques vêtements propres de rechange pour la fillette. Elle l'avait aussi informé qu'elle lui donnerait d'autres objets lors de son retour. Puis Dudley et elle le laissèrent seul.

Ce n'était qu'après leur départ qu'il réalisa ce qui se passait; comme si le comportement de sa tante Pétunia n'était pas assez étrange… Lorsqu'il alla changer les vêtements de la petite fille, il se rendit compte que la couverture était la sienne. Le doux tissu cotonneux était rouge, parsemé de vifs d'or. Sa tante ne possédait certainement rien de tel. Elle ne savait probablement pas non plus qu'elle arborait les couleurs de Gryffondor. Cependant, elle avait dû la laver récemment, car elle sentait comme si elle venait à peine de sortir de la sécheuse.

Harry la regarda longuement, sans comprendre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis là, perdu dans des réflexions concernant ses parents. Il comprit alors qu'il avait dû être emmené aux Dursley dans cette couverture. Il caressa les vêtements du bout des doigts; c'était un simple petit pyjama bleu qu'il devait porter la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués.

Il leva les yeux et fixa la porte par laquelle était sortie sa tante. Elle les avait conservés tout ce temps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et il avait déjà du mal à croire qu'elle les avait conservés, mais il en était reconnaissant. Elle n'avait jamais démontré ne serait-ce qu'une once de gentillesse à son égard, mais il réalisa qu'elle devait bien éprouver quelque chose pour lui… ou pour sa sœur…

Le bébé se remit à pleurer, brisant le silence parfait de la maison et sortant Harry de ses pensées.

-Que vais-je faire? marmonna-t-il, sachant bien qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Alternant entre des grognements et des sons qui se voulaient rassurants, il réussit à faire enfiler ses vêtements à la fillette, conscient qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde d'être encore en pyjama. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il avait pour elle.

Il lui prépara son biberon et retourna s'asseoir devant la fenêtre, scrutant le voisinage, à la recherche de Malefoy. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas, d'ailleurs, et opta plutôt pour regarder l'enfant qui buvait tranquillement son lait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit d'où elle venait, ni même de son nom. La seule information qu'il détenait était qu'elle venait de perdre sa famille. Ce qui lui fit mal au cœur, la douleur s'aggravant en la voyant dans son pyjama bleu.

L'observant boire sa bouteille qu'il tenait pour elle, Harry décida qu'il la trouvait plutôt adorable. Il lui sourit, posant son regard sur la petite touffe noire qui lui servait de cheveux. Il se demandait de quoi il avait l'air, à son âge, quel que soit son âge… Elle ne semblait pas bien vieille, mais pas trop jeune non plus. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment délimiter l'âge d'un bébé… Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en gardiennage, non plus!

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux gris. Ses traits étaient si délicats et si… ronds, décida Harry. Elle lui semblait si fragile et il ne comprenait pas qu'il soit celui qui la tienne. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit qui pourrait subvenir correctement à ses besoins. Bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas d'où elle venait… Il soupira, puis déposa sa bouteille et la positionna sur son épaule, pour lui faire faire son rot, comme sa tante le lui avait montré.

En relevant son regard vers la fenêtre, il cligna des yeux, surpris de constater que Malefoy le fixait intensément du trottoir. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'il portait des pantalons gris et un chandail vert; même habillé en Moldu, il s'habillait en Serpentard. Aussi, il se tenait en pleine lumière. Harry sentait son mal de tête essayer à nouveau de revenir à la surface. Ne serait-il pas censé tuer Malefoy au lieu de l'inviter pour le thé?

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la main tremblante de sa némésis, sa baguette se baisser, et revit Dumbledore promettant à Malefoy qu'il le protégerait s'il se rangeait du côté de la résistance.

En rouvrant les yeux, il fixa à son tour le Serpentard. Il allait l'inviter à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils. Supposant qu'il arrivait à le faire entrer, car Malefoy avait dit qu'il ne pouvait traverser les barrières magiques de la propriété.

Se sentant en quelque sorte plus en sécurité avec le bébé dans les bras, Harry tenait la petite d'une main et sa baguette magique de l'autre, sortant pour rencontrer sa Némésis.

-Comment va-t-elle? demanda immédiatement Malefoy.

-Elle va bien, lui répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, voyant Malefoy soupirer de soulagement avant d'enfiler son masque de glace.

\- Tu ne m'invites pas à l'intérieur, Potter? demanda présomptueusement Malefoy.

L'expression d'Harry changea du tout au tout.

\- Ne crains-tu pas qu'il y ait des gens qui attendent à l'intérieur pour te capturer?

Malefoy regarda prudemment la maison.

\- C'est possible, admit-il calmement.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il n'avait alerté personne pour le capturer. Il y avait sérieusement pensé, mais en avait décidé autrement et fut surpris de voir que Malefoy reconnaissait qu'il pouvait le faire prisonnier à tout moment.

\- Souhaites-tu te faire capturer? demanda Harry, incrédule.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Malefoy. J'espère simplement que la foutue curiosité des Gryffondor t'a retenu de divulguer ma visite de la nuit passée. Enfin. Pour l'instant.

Harry se rendit désagréablement compte que Malefoy avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il voulait des réponses et il savait qu'il n'en aurait aucune s'il l'avait fait arrêter.

Malefoy ricana, semblant lui-même réaliser qu'il avait raison.

\- Fais-moi entrer, Potter, et je t'expliquerai.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'avoir de bonnes explications pour tout ça, rétorqua Harry, du tac au tac.

\- Je ne te dirai rien ici, siffla Malefoy.

Harry examinait le voisinage lorsque son regard tomba sur la maison de Madame Figg. Il ne croyait pas que qui que ce soit l'observait à toutes heures de la journée, mais il ne pouvait garantir le contraire. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée que de rester plantés là, dans l'entrée de la demeure des Dursley.

\- Comment te faire passer les barrières? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais donc rien, Potter? ricana Malefoy.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais invité de Mangemort ici.

Les yeux de Malefoy se baissèrent sur son bras. Les longues manches du chandail chaud qu'il portait le trahissaient. S'il était d'ordinaire silencieux, il était inhabituellement calme lorsqu'il expliqua à Harry comment le faire entrer.

Harry hésita avant de franchir la dernière étape.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne m'attaqueras pas dès que tu pourras m'atteindre?

\- Rien n'est certain, répondit Malefoy d'un ton neutre, le regard fixé sur le bébé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, il prononça les derniers mots de l'incantation, permettant ainsi à Malefoy d'entrer dans la propriété.

Malefoy le dévisagea, visiblement surpris, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment être autorisé à entrer, mais ce dernier se reprit rapidement.

-Tu es bien trop confiant, Potter, dit-il d'un air méprisant, se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison.  
L'expression d'Harry s'intensifia. Il n'avait certainement pas confiance en Malefoy, mais il y avait quelque chose. D'ordinaire, Harry se reposait beaucoup sur ses instincts et, en ce moment, son instinct lui disait d'écouter ce que Malefoy avait à dire.

Il secoua la tête et suivit le Serpentard dans la maison, espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une énorme erreur.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ∞ ϟ 9¾ ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, Harry/Drago/Harry explicites, mentions de Severus/Remus, NC-17; relations sexuelles et langage inapproprié, AU; Ni l'auteure de la fic, ni moi ne sommes J.K.R., IC ou OC (dépendamment de l'interprétation, mais ce serait plus IC que OC, ce qui signifie que les personnages seraient fidèles à leurs caractères d'après les livres de J.K.R. ~). Il y aura du Cross-Dressing, mais seulement dans un chapitre et vous en serez avertis d'avance. Il y aura aussi une légère mortalité, mais personne de trop près d'Harry ne mourra, sinon ce serait trop triste! (C'est l'auteure qui le dit, pas moi! xD) Cette histoire remplacerait le 7e livre au complet, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut l'oublier en entier!
> 
> Après six ans à Poudlard, l'été d'Harry débute non sans mystères et secrets en tous genres dès l'arrivée inattendue de Drago Malefoy chez les Dursley. Au fil du temps, Harry recrute plusieurs alliés auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé et devient bien malgré lui le dirigeant de l'Ordre du phénix. HDH SR
> 
> (Je suis Insane-dumbass/Dorkypocky, sur fanfiction.net!)

Chapitre 2

\- Laisse-moi la tenir, lui ordonna Malefoy dès qu'ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur et que la porte fut fermée.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance, mais lui tendit la petite. Malefoy ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'Harry avec un bébé dans les bras. Il la tenait comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse et la plus fragile au monde, et qu'elle pouvait se briser à tout moment. Ses yeux détaillaient le petit visage potelé de l'enfant avec émerveillement.

\- Malefoy, qui est-elle? demanda Harry.

Malefoy prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder Harry.  
\- Ma fille, répondit-il.

Plus que stupéfait, Harry en resta bouche bée.  
\- Ta… Fille?

\- Oui, ma fille, répondit Malefoy, l'air hautain. T'as des problèmes d'ouïe?

Harry avait l'impression qu'il entendait parfaitement bien, mais il lui paraissait de plus en plus évident que son cerveau était incapable de fonctionner correctement.  
\- Elle n'est pas orpheline? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Pas encore, murmura Malefoy, tournant le dos à Harry. Il entra dans le salon, et malgré son air dégouté, s'assit sur le canapé, tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Harry le suivit et se laissa tomber dans la chaise berçante.  
-Comment? Quand?

Malefoy soupira profondément et la tendit avec précaution à Harry. Ce dernier la prit automatiquement, puis regarda le blond qui commença à faire les cent pas.  
\- Je te déteste, Potter, dit-il.

\- Ça, je le savais déjà, rétorqua Harry exaspéré. Si tu as besoin d'une proclamation, je peux t'annoncer avec joie que je te déteste aussi.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, et Harry était certain qu'il était amusé par son monologue.  
\- C'est bon à savoir, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il arrêta soudainement de faire les cent pas et fixa Harry.  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attaqué, la nuit dernière? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chercher des Aurors, alors que tu savais que je reviendrais? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de me hurler dessus, au moins?!

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Cette enfant qu'il croyait orpheline. Il replongea son regard dans celui du blond.  
\- Parce que je veux des réponses, répondit-il froidement. Parce que je ne crois pas que tu me tuerais, en fait.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Il vit Malefoy tressaillir avant de continuer.  
\- Parce qu'en quelque sorte, un bébé dans les bras a tendance à me faire réfléchir avant de hurler.

Il se demandait en vérité ce qui le retenait réellement d'exploser. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de crier et de lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait à Malefoy, mais tout cela était dépassé par son besoin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions, et bien sûr par le bébé qu'il tenait. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment menti, mais il devait admettre que la situation actuelle semblait improbable, considérant leurs antécédents et, surtout, considérant les derniers évènements à Poudlard, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt…

Malefoy semblait agir de manière encore plus étrange que lui. En fait, c'était assez difficile de se mettre en colère quand Malefoy ne se comportait pas comme un connard prétentieux et arrogant.

Le blond se remis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu confié ta fille? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas où l'emmener à part ici, murmura Malefoy.

\- Malefoy, tu te rends bien compte que la plupart des gens n'emmèneraient pas leur enfant à leur ennemi, lui dit Harry lentement.

\- Je sais bien, mais personne ne sait qu'elle existe.

Harry cligna des yeux.  
-Personne ?

\- Non, du moins, personne d'encore en vie ne sait qu'elle est ma fille à part moi, et maintenant toi, répondit calmement Malefoy.

\- Alors, pourquoi me l'as-tu confiée ? insista Harry.

\- À qui d'autre aurais-je pu la confier? se fâcha Malefoy. Ses changements d'humeur allaient rendre Harry dingue.

\- J'aurais pu l'emmener à mère. Elle aurait assurément adoré l'enfant, quoi que… je ne croie pas qu'elle aurait apprécié de savoir qu'elle était déjà grand-mère, ajouta-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance, de toute manière.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Harry, mais Malefoy l'ignora.

\- Je pourrais toujours la confier à ma chère Tante Bella, ricana-t-il.

\- Non, gronda Harry, serrant le bébé dans ses bras.

Malefoy s'arrêta et lui lança un regard curieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de recommencer à marcher de long en large.

\- Voyons voir, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Père est à Azkaban. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon endroit pour un bébé. Queudver serait enclin à les blesser tous les deux, s'il essayait seulement de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Tu sais où se trouve Queudver?! s'exclama Harry, effrayant le bébé qui se mit aussitôt à pleurnicher. Merde!

\- Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? s'écria Malefoy. Ne lui fais pas de mal!

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait! rétorqua Harry. Je crois que je lui ai seulement fait peur.

\- Eh bien, fais quelque chose! s'inquiéta Malefoy. Arrange ça !

Harry arrêta de bercer le bébé pour lancer un regard noir à Malefoy.  
\- Tu ne peux pas simplement arranger un bébé, Malefoy. Même moi je le sais. Et elle n'est pas un 'ça', ajouta-t-il.

Il se leva et recommença à bercer le bébé, espérant la calmer, alors que Malefoy les regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu sais où est Queudver? redemanda Harry, d'un ton qui se voulait plus calme.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers Harry.  
-Oui, je sais où il est. Du moins, je sais où il était, se corrigea-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas où il est, en ce moment? insista Harry, la déception perceptible dans sa voix.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, mais le regarda sévèrement.  
\- Pourquoi Queudver est-il aussi important pour toi?

\- C'est un sale traitre, cracha Harry.

Malefoy le contempla, comme pour juger sa réaction.  
\- Tu n'as pas une très bonne opinion des gens que tu considères comme des traîtres, n'est-ce pas? Tu sembles les mépriser autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les méprise.

Harry tressaillit, puis recommença à bercer le bébé.  
\- Ce ne serait pas la seule chose qu'on aurait en commun, marmonna-t-il.

Surpris, Malefoy le dévisagea.  
\- Tu crois avoir plus en commun avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

\- Je sais qu'on a beaucoup de choses en commun. Il me l'a dit lui-même, répliqua Harry.

\- Assis autour d'une tasse de thé, discutant gentiment, c'est ça? se moqua Malefoy.

Harry pencha la tête, l'air pensif.  
-Non, je crois bien que nous étions debout, à ce moment-là, bien que j'ai d'abord cru à tort qu'il était amical, oui…

Il ricana en voyant l'expression incrédule sur le visage de Malefoy se transformer en une grimace dégoutée.

\- Comment as-tu pu seulement penser qu'il était amical? Il est beaucoup de choses, mais je ne pense pas que « amical » fasse partie de la liste. La voix de Malefoy reflétait son dégout évident pour l'homme qu'il servait.

\- Disons simplement qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même, dans le temps… répondit Harry. C'était il y a plusieurs années, de toute façon.

\- Plusieurs années ? répéta Malefoy, confus.

\- Écoute, Malefoy, débuta Harry, que cet échange commençait à agacer. Il y a de toute évidence énormément de choses que tu ignores de moi, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma personne. Nous sommes ici pour parler de ce qui se passe, avec toi.

Malefoy lui lança un regard méprisant.  
\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter.

\- Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par me dire le nom de cette pauvre petite fille? Je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler!

\- Victoria Analissa Malefoy, dit le blond d'un ton glacial. Elle a neuf mois et demi. Son anniversaire est le premier septembre.

\- Elle est réellement une Malefoy? Ta fille? demanda Harry, élevant le bébé pour mieux la regarder.

\- Oui, même si personne n'est au courant de son existence. Tu ne me croyais pas? demanda Malefoy, sur la défensive.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois croire, marmonna Harry, regardant le bambin et cherchant des traits de Malefoy en elle. Je vois qu'elle a tes yeux, en tout cas.

\- Les yeux gris viennent des deux côtés de ma famille, dit Malefoy, d'une voix sèche.

Harry regarda rapidement Malefoy, avant que son regard ne parte dans le vague, fixé sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Soudain, il revoyait les yeux gris rieurs et étincelants d'amusement de son parrain, Sirius Black.  
\- Potter ?

Cette enfant, Victoria, faisait partie de la famille de Sirius, se souvenant que Narcissa était la cousine de Sirius. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient les positions de Drago et Victoria, mais il savait qu'ils étaient reliés par le sang, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Famille. Harry se rappela les paroles de Malefoy. _« Je n'ai pas d'autre option! »_ s'exclamait Malefoy, soudainement aussi blanc que Dumbledore. _« Je dois le faire ou il me tuera! Il tuera ma famille! »_

Malefoy essayait de se protéger, ainsi que sa famille, mais personne ne connaissait seulement l'existence de ce nouveau membre. Elle était d'autant plus facile à protéger et à garder en vie, étant donné que Voldemort ignorait encore jusqu'à son existence.  
\- Potter !

Harry cligna des yeux, regardant rapidement Malefoy avant de baisser les yeux vers le bébé.  
\- Pourquoi tu me l'as confiée ? demanda Harry, une fois de plus.

Malefoy le regarda d'un air à la fois incrédule et irrité.  
\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. À qui d'autre aurais-je pu la confier? Je n'aurais tout de même pas pu la confier à Rogue!

\- Pourquoi pas? demanda-t-il, hâtivement. Non pas qu'il souhaitait voir la petite fille entre les mains de son ancien professeur de potions, mais il tenait à savoir pourquoi Malefoy avait cessé de faire confiance à cet homme.

\- Potter, t'as perdu la tête? Rogue est un Mangemort! s'exclama Draco.

\- Et toi aussi! répondit Harry.

\- C'est différent!

Leurs cris avaient effrayé le bébé qui avait recommencé à pleurer et Harry grogna de frustration, pendant que Malefoy l'observait d'un air inquiet.  
\- Pourquoi ne la prendrais-tu pas ? suggéra Harry, essayant de lui tendre le bébé en pleurs.

Malefoy secoua la tête avec véhémence.  
-Je ne sais pas comment la faire arrêter de pleurer.

\- T'es désespérant, tu sais? cracha Harry.

Malefoy se raidit, sur la défensive, mais Harry se détourna et monta les escaliers avec le bébé, laissant Malefoy derrière.  
\- Potter ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Malefoy.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, emmenant la petite fille dans sa chambre où se trouvaient les quelques affaires de bébé qu'il possédait. Il ignora Malefoy, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regardant changer la couche de Victoria. Cela sembla satisfaire la petite fille et Harry s'installa sur le lit avec elle.

Malefoy entra prudemment dans la pièce et s'installa sur la chaise du bureau.  
\- C'est ta chambre ? demanda-t-il.

Harry fut surpris de ne pas entendre le ton méprisant.  
\- Oui, répondit-il simplement en regardant autour de lui. La pièce était petite et contenait peu de choses qui indiquaient qu'elle était sa chambre, mis à part la cage d'Hedwige et sa malle.

\- Tu vis vraiment comme ça ? demanda Malefoy, d'un ton perplexe.

Harry ricana.  
\- Quoi? Ça ne correspond pas à l'idée que tu te faisais de ma vie? Celle d'un roi, peut-être?

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, admit Malefoy.

Harry secoua la tête.  
\- De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je pars bientôt, et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir ici.

\- Où iras-tu? demanda Malefoy.

Harry le fixa, incrédule.  
\- Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire?

Malefoy lui lança un regard glacial.  
\- Si tu as ma fille, je veux savoir où tu es.

\- Malefoy, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi? Harry lui renvoya ses propres mots. Tu es un Mangemort!

Malefoy baissa les yeux vers son avant-bras, puis vers le sol.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, et Harry réalisa finalement que la petite Victoria s'était endormie.  
\- Elle dort, murmura-t-il. Il se leva avec précautions et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Regardant autour de lui, il vit Malefoy sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort de silence autour du lit, de sorte que le bébé ne puisse les entendre. Il ramassa sa baguette et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils pouvaient crier l'un sur l'autre à présent.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu cette couverture et ces vêtements ? demanda Malefoy.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses dont Harry souhaitait parler.  
\- Ils étaient à moi, répondit-il. C'est tout ce que j'avais pour elle.

Le regard de Malefoy voyagea entre Harry et Victoria, qui était allongée sur la couverture décorée de vifs d'or, sur le lit d'Harry.  
\- J'essayerai d'apporter d'autres affaires pour elle, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Tu m'as dit pourquoi tu ne l'as pas confiée à quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué pourquoi tu me l'as amenée à moi, insista Harry en changeant le sujet et essayant de conserver un ton neutre.

Malefoy recommença à fixer le sol.  
\- Parce que ton camp ne va pas la tuer.

\- C'est vrai, dit Harry, lentement. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Quelqu'un qui aurait une idée de comment s'occuper d'un bébé, par exemple, dit-il amèrement.

\- Tu étais là, cette nuit-là… répondit Malefoy, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Tu es le seul que je puisse espérer convaincre que je ne voulais pas le faire. Je voulais juste me protéger, ma famille et moi… et je ne savais même pas encore que j'avais une fille.

Harry fut surpris en entendant cette dernière phrase. Victoria avait plus de neuf mois et Malefoy n'avait rien su à son sujet? Les autres informations que Malefoy venait de lui divulguer n'avaient pas vraiment étonné Harry. Il était juste surpris que le blond l'admette.  
\- Je sais que la famille est importante pour toi, continua Malefoy, d'une voix monotone. C'était toujours le meilleur moyen de te faire réagir. J'espère que tu vas aider au moins à protéger un bébé.

\- Dumbledore a offert de te protéger, dit Harry lentement.

Malefoy leva les yeux.  
\- Il est mort.

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux.  
\- Oui, mais il a offert de te protéger. Aurais-tu accepté son offre? demanda-t-il, ouvrant les yeux de nouveau.

Malefoy le fixa.  
\- Es-tu en train de me proposer la même chose?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire exactement. Il se contentait de suivre son instinct. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure méthode, il devait bien l'admettre, mais cela semblait plutôt bien lui réussir jusque-là.  
-Peut-être, finit-il par répondre.

Malefoy ricana.  
-Tu es un idiot, Potter. Je n'ai aucun choix pour moi-même. Je le sais et tu le sais. Je suis Mangemort. Mes collègues, cracha-t-il d'un ton haineux, ont tué la mère de ma fille et le reste de sa famille la nuit dernière. C'est seulement par hasard qu'elle m'a informé que j'avais un enfant, il y a quelques jours. C'est seulement par hasard que j'ai appris qu'il allait y avoir une attaque dans son quartier. C'est seulement par un coup de chance aussi que j'ai réussi à partir de là avec ma fille encore en vie. Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver sa mère. Ils étaient encore occupés à la torturer quand je suis retourné là-bas. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que j'étais parti. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Si j'avais essayé, je serais mort, moi aussi!

Harry le regarda, horrifié. Le jeune Serpentard respirait bruyamment, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru une heure au lieu de simplement crier sur Harry. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.  
-Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle, murmura-t-il. Je pouvais seulement rester là, à faire comme si tout ça ne signifiait rien.

-Tu as réussi à sauver Victoria, dit calmement Harry. Tu as fait quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que tu as pris un risque important pour pouvoir le faire, admit-il.

Le blond leva la tête suffisamment pour regarder le petit être qui dormait sur le lit d'Harry.  
\- Je veux quitter tout ça, Potter, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire partie de ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu y prendre part. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

Harry était tenté de passer une remarque sarcastique, mais décida de rester silencieux face à l'expression tourmentée de Malefoy.  
\- Tu sais que je ne peux toujours pas te faire confiance, finit par dire Harry.

Malefoy se tourna pour lui faire face, le regard triste, mais sérieux.  
\- Tu es le seul sur qui je puisse compter, Potter.

Malefoy était parti peu après, disant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, mais ne pourrait rester longtemps ou son absence serait remarquée.

Harry resta seul pour réfléchir aux bizarres événements qui venaient de se produire. Il ne comprenait pas Malefoy. Il ne comprenait certainement pas ce que l'autre garçon avait voulu dire lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il était le seul à qui il pouvait faire confiance. C'était difficile de ne pas le croire, pourtant, quand on savait qu'il lui avait confié sa propre fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, il eut l'impression d'être définitivement passé dans un monde parallèle lorsque sa tante revint seule après avoir laissé Dudley en compagnie de ses amis, lui apportant plusieurs accessoires de bébé. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait Victoria. Il ne saisissait pas ce qui poussait sa tante à lui prêter soudainement main-forte, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui obéir docilement lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle surveillerait le bébé pendant qu'il montait.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ∞ ϟ 9¾ ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ

Son cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner à partir du moment où il avait aperçu Malefoy la nuit précédente. Il s'allongea et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Il pensa plus tard qu'il avait bien fait de dormir pendant qu'il le pouvait, car il passa la majeure partie de la nuit à arpenter sa chambre en berçant un bébé très énervé. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir; il était sûr que sa maman lui manquait. Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés, au tout début de la matinée.

Il se réveilla en entendant des voix, mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître à qui exactement appartenaient ces voix.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas tout bonnement entrer dans ma maison et aller où ça vous chante! dit Tante Petunia, d'un ton grincheux.

\- Je peux aller où je veux, répondit Malefoy d'une voix dédaigneuse.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire du mal! Petunia répliqua d'une voix cassante.

Harry se tourna et cligna des yeux en voyant les deux personnes qui envahissaient sa chambre.  
\- Tante Petunia? Essaies-tu de me protéger? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et les mit à temps pour la voir pincer les lèvres.  
\- Est-ce que tu le connais? demanda-t-elle, au lieu de répondre à la question de Harry.

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers Malefoy, qui affichait un air renfrogné.  
\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. C'est lui qui était ici hier.

Elle regarda Malefoy suspicieusement, mais s'adressa à Harry.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'emmène Victoria en bas pendant que tu discutes avec ton… invité ?

Harry se demanda sérieusement quel esprit avait pris possession de sa tante. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation quand la voix de Malefoy s'éleva.  
\- Tu ne vas pas laisser une espèce de moldue s'occuper d'une Malefoy, gronda-t-il.

Harry roula des yeux. Au moins Malefoy ne semblait pas être possédé par un quelconque esprit étrange, aujourd'hui.  
\- Eh bien, si tu préfères changer les couches de Victoria, vas-y, je t'en prie.

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux et il renifla d'un air dégouté.  
\- Pas question !

\- Très bien, alors Tante Petunia va l'emmener en bas pendant un moment, dit Harry calmement.

Malefoy n'avait toujours pas l'air content, mais il ne protesta pas quand Harry tendit Victoria à sa tante qui semblait nerveuse. Cette dernière quitta rapidement la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry retomba sur son lit, grognant.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu venu si tôt, Malefoy?

\- Il est presque dix heures, répondit Malefoy, d'un ton irrité. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas encore debout, espèce de fainéant?

\- Parce que le fainéant que je suis n'a pas pu se coucher jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, répliqua Harry. J'ai passé quasiment toute la nuit à consoler ta fille qui pleurait.

L'attitude de Malefoy changea immédiatement.  
\- Elle va bien ?

Harry soupira profondément.  
\- Je pense que sa mère lui manque, répondit-il doucement. Il regarda Malefoy s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, un air pincé sur le visage.

En fait, Harry réalisa que le garçon avait l'air malade. Il semblait encore moins bien que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait l'air encore moins en forme que la veille. Harry pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi Malefoy ne se battait pas plus avec lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'énergie de se battre, particulièrement s'il devait constamment conserver un masque, ailleurs.

Harry avait toujours peur d'examiner de trop près ses propres raisons de ne pas se battre plus avec lui… Hermione et Ron seraient furieux après lui s'ils savaient ce qui se passait. Non pas que Harry sache réellement ce qui se passait! Il savait que ses interactions avec le Serpentard étaient beaucoup plus paisibles qu'elles ne devraient l'être.  
\- Je veux des réponses, Malefoy, demanda soudainement Harry.

Malefoy tressaillit.  
\- À quel sujet, Potter? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

\- Ta fille, à qui va ta loyauté, Rogue, cracha Harry. Ce serait déjà un bon début.

Peu importe ce qui se passait par ailleurs, Malefoy semblait attendre les questions et paraissait préparé à y répondre, cette fois-ci.  
\- Pour Noël, il y a un an et demi, mon père m'a offert une fille, commença-t-il d'une voix monotone.

\- Il t'a _donné_ une fille?! s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à dire, oui ou non? Si oui, je te suggère de ne pas m'interrompre.

Harry le fixa, incrédule, mais lui fit signe de continuer à parler. Malefoy baissa les yeux vers le sol.

\- J'avais quinze ans, et je suis un Malefoy. Mon père a estimé qu'il était temps que je devienne un homme, dit-il, ricanant d'un air dégouté, avant de reprendre son récit. La famille était invitée au manoir pour le repas de Noël. Ils étaient de sang pur, mais pas très connus. Elle allait à Beauxbâtons.

Il inspira profondément, semblant chercher le courage de continuer à raconter. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et moi aussi. Du moins, je croyais qu'elle savait. Un Malefoy doit être sophistiqué et expérimenté, même au lit, et je devais obtenir cette expérience avec elle. Je suppose que de ce point de vue, c'était réussi, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

\- Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air heureux, se risqua Harry.

\- Je ne suis même pas attiré par les filles! cria Malefoy avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
\- T'es gai?

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, mais oui, aboya Malefoy. Ce qui rend encore plus incroyable le fait que j'ai un bébé.

\- Comment? Pourquoi? demanda Harry.

Malefoy ricana.  
\- Elle est tombée enceinte, Potter. Même toi, tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça.

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent de colère.  
\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris cette partie, répliqua-t-il. Mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris de précaution, pourquoi ne l'as-tu appris que récemment, et comment se fait-il que personne d'autre ne soit au courant?

\- Elle est tombée enceinte parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que nous devions faire. Je ne savais pas, parce qu'elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Le bébé est né avec environ deux semaines d'avance et elle a menti à ses parents, leur disant qu'elle avait été avec un autre garçon. Apparemment, ils l'ont cru. Pourquoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée, expliqua Malefoy d'un ton cassant. Ils avaient sans doute honte qu'elle ait un enfant aussi jeune et sans être mariée, alors ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin et ont gardé toute cette affaire aussi discrète que possible.

Il s'était levé et arpentait la chambre, s'énervant de plus en plus.  
\- Elle savait que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle alors elle me l'a caché. J'aimerai pouvoir dire qu'elle était une garce, mais je pense qu'elle croyait simplement respecter ce que je souhaitais. Et puis, elle m'a envoyé un hibou il y a quelques jours, disant qu'elle avait besoin de me parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en ai parlé à personne et j'ai été la voir seul.

Il fit une pause et prit un air dégouté. Harry ne savait pas exactement par qui ou par quoi il était dégouté, cependant.  
\- Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle m'avait contacté parce qu'elle avait peur, continua Malefoy. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait que j'avais des liens avec les Mangemorts. Elle espérait que je puisse la protéger si je connaissais la vérité. Elle avait un enfant  
Malefoy, après tout.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste de frustration. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de trouver de solution. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres visait leur quartier pour une nouvelle attaque. Je l'ai su bien trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit... Normalement, je n'assiste pas aux attaques. J'avais été à Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année, évitant ainsi d'y prendre part... Ils étaient enchantés que je me porte volontaire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était les accompagner, et espérer que je puisse faire quelque chose.  
\- Tu as fait quelque chose, glissa Harry doucement.

\- Je l'ai regardée mourir, Potter! cria Malefoy. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver.

\- Tu as sauvé Victoria, dit Harry.

\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi à sauver sa mère ! Je n'ai pas pu sauver ses grands-parents! cria-t-il, frustré. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rester figé!

\- Je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas-là, dit Harry. Sa voix était douce, mais la tristesse qu'on pouvait déceler réussit à attirer l'attention de Malefoy.

Celui-ci se raidit, fixant Harry avec des yeux ronds.  
\- J'ai regardé des gens mourir et c'est vraiment horrible de savoir qu'on ne peut rien y faire, dit Harry.

Malefoy s'effondra sur la chaise, et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer. Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire de mal à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, murmura-t-il.

Harry regarda Malefoy qui semblait se torturer avec ses pensées, et se demanda si c'était à cela qu'il ressemblait lorsqu'il culpabilisait pour les morts qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher. Il ressentait un certain détachement, mais il avait appris que c'était le seul moyen de faire face à tout ça.  
\- Je pense que t'es dans le mauvais camp, Malefoy, dit-il calmement après que plusieurs minutes soient passées.

Malefoy leva des yeux rougis.  
-Je sais, dit-il simplement. Mais je ne peux pas m'en sortir. Pas vivant.

\- Si on pouvait protéger ta mère, est-ce que tu quitterais les Mangemorts? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Malefoy. Il y a mon père, aussi.

Harry faillit lancer une remarque cinglante au sujet de Lucius Malefoy, mais il réussit à tenir sa langue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi important qu'il réussisse à convaincre Malefoy, mais il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air alors qu'il semblait progresser.  
En fait, il avait au moins une bonne raison de croire que c'était important; c'était l'une des dernières choses que Dumbledore avait essayé de faire avant de mourir. Harry tentait, à sa façon, de respecter les vœux du vieil homme. Et puis il y avait Victoria. Harry avait passé presque toute sa vie sans ses parents et il voulait autant que possible éviter que la petite fille ne connaisse la même chose. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Malefoy soit en train de se jouer de lui, mais Harry doutait que ce soit le cas. Il observait Malefoy depuis bien trop longtemps. Il l'avait su, lorsque le garçon préparait quelque chose, l'année précédente, et il n'avait pas le même sentiment à présent.

Il lui fallait aussi prendre en compte l'apparence de Malefoy. Le blond avait vraiment l'air malade et ne semblait pas capable de préparer un mauvais coup. Il n'arrivait même pas à se disputer correctement. La seule fois où il avait sorti sa baguette, c'était en rapport avec Victoria. Il n'avait tenté d'attaquer Harry en aucune façon. Peut-être essayait-il de piéger Harry et que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas son impression.

Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Malefoy. La question était plutôt de savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance à son instinct ou non.

\- Potter?

Harry leva les yeux.  
\- Quoi?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir trouver un endroit sûr pour moi et ma famille?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Harry. Dumbledore aurait réussi à faire en sorte que tout le monde le suive. Je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit me croira.

Malefoy prit un air défaitiste, mais regarda Harry d'un air curieux.  
\- Tu sais que tu es le chef du camp de la résistance maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Harry le regarda avec surprise.  
\- Je ne suis le chef de personne.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit la vérité, malheureusement, se moqua Malefoy.

\- Tais-toi, Malefoy, dit Harry en se renfrognant. Je n'ai même pas encore 17 ans. Je ne pense pas que je puisse convaincre qui que ce soit de m'écouter. Ce qui était entièrement vrai; la moitié du temps, il n'arrivait même pas à convaincre Ron et Hermione, pensa-t-il en se rappelant de toutes les fois où il avait essayé de leur dire que Malefoy préparait quelque chose, l'année précédente. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'ils diraient sur ce qui se passait à présent...

\- Tu ne peux même pas utiliser la magie légalement, réalisa Malefoy.

\- Je peux toujours me défendre si nécessaire, l'avertit Harry.

Malefoy leva les mains.  
\- Je le sais, ça, répliqua-t-il. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Harry grimaça. La situation avait probablement changé maintenant qu'il avait la permission d'utiliser sa magie. Il avait tout d'abord décidé de rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à son anniversaire, puis de partir une fois qu'il pourrait utiliser la magie librement. Il avait aussi décidé qu'il irait d'abord à Godric's Hollow, mais il avait depuis convenu qu'il devrait s'arrêter au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Il se releva soudainement.  
\- J'ai peut-être un endroit où tu pourrais aller.

Malefoy le regarda avec espoir.  
\- Tu es sûr?

\- Non, je ne suis certain de rien pour le moment, répondit sèchement Harry, mais c'est possible.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas aller vérifier cet endroit, dit Malefoy avec résignation.

Harry se radoucit, malgré lui.  
\- Je ne peux pas vérifier tout de suite. C'est juste que je ne sais pas qui a accès à cet endroit.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit, soupira Malefoy.

\- Malefoy, je ne peux même pas vraiment m'occuper de Victoria, souligna Harry.

\- Mais il le faut! s'écria Malefoy.

\- J'ai une guerre à combattre! Comment veux-tu que je le fasse tout en m'occupant d'un bébé?

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre ! cria le blond.

\- Je pourrais l'emmener chez les Weasley, par exemple, suggéra Harry. Je suis certain que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui saurait mieux s'occuper d'elle.

\- Non! s'écria Malefoy, elle n'ira ni chez les Weasley, ni chez des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Ni chez un putain de loup-garou, non plus, ajouta-t-il.

\- La ferme! rugit Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'occupent de ma fille! s'égosilla Malefoy, furieux. Je ne les aime pas!

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus! rétorqua Harry sèchement.

\- Non, mais au moins je te fais confiance ! cria Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Harry, frustré et en colère, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour ne pas frapper le Serpentard.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas que ma fille devienne une orpheline comme toi!

Cela résumait bien la situation, pensa Harry. Cette... trêve se basait sur un petit bébé. En y pensant, il doutait que les autres aient la même motivation que lui, concernant le bien être de Malefoy. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que c'était de grandir sans parents. Ils considéreraient cela comme une bonne chose si Malefoy disparaissait de la vie de la petite fille, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple. Malefoy restait son père, que cela plaise aux autres ou non.

\- Tu fais confiance aux gens, Potter, dit doucement Malefoy, presque autant que Dumbledore.

Harry ressentit une douleur en entendant ces mots et ferma les yeux pour s'en protéger. Il écouta tout de même les mots de Malefoy quand il continua.

-Je te déteste et tu me détestes. Pourtant, tu restes sans doute le seul qui me donnera une seconde chance, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai pas envie de te donner une seconde chance, dit Harry avec irritation.

Malefoy sembla se rendre compte qu'Harry ne le pensait pas vraiment et eut un sourire sarcastique.  
\- Non, je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas envie, mais tu le feras quand même.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu mérites qu'on te donne une deuxième chance, dit Harry. Il y a à peine quelques semaines, j'aurais tout fait pour te blesser. Tu as failli tuer Katie et Ron et je ne parle même pas de Dumbledore.

Malefoy semblait peiné.  
\- Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas sûr que je le mérite, moi non plus. Mais je le souhaite, murmura-t-il.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun d'eux était plongé dans ses propres peines et regrets.

\- Hé, Malefoy?

\- Quoi?

\- Est-ce que t'as vraiment dit que j'avais raison sur quelque chose? demanda Harry.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas, Potter, ironisa Malefoy.

Harry sourit.  
\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, venant de toi, admit-il.

ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ∞ ϟ 9¾ ϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟϟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES:  
> Bonjour à tous et toutes!  
> 1\. Comme plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont mentionné, Merrymee avait déjà commencé à traduire SECRETS... Seulement, je n'en étais au courant! Hahaha! Jusqu'à ce que je lise vos commentaires, je croyais être la seule à avoir pris la folle décision de traduire les 62 chapitres de la fiction de Vorabiza~ J'ai contacté Vorabiza ET Merrymee.  
> 2\. Merci de vos critiques, elles me sont vraiment utiles! :D  
> 3\. Je ne garantis vraiment pas de la vitesse à laquelle je vais poster mes chapitres, mais je peux vous assurer que je vais terminer SECRETS~
> 
> Merci de votre patience infinie!  
> Comme Winged Me me l'a fait remarquer, les prénoms se répètent beaucoup...  
> Comme je l'ai déjà dit: Je vais tout traduire, n'ayez pas peur! soyez bien patients! ;)  
> Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (si je me souviens bien! xD)


End file.
